


Home

by popify



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cock Warming, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popify/pseuds/popify
Summary: Obito comes home to find his boyfriend furiously fingering himself.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	Home

It’s almost nine by the time Obito unlocks the door to his shared apartment with Kakashi and steps inside. He’d been gone on a mission outside of the village for three days – every muscle in his body is aching and his eye has never been so dry.

The lights are dimmed when Obito enters, tired brain doing its best to multitask as Obito kicks off his sandals, drops his keys on the counter, and scans the area for Kakashi all at once.

“Kakashi?”

There’s no response, but the pair of sandals lying next to his own and the flak jacket carelessly tossed over the back of the couch tells Obito that his boyfriend is somewhere inside. So he sets his own flak jacket down as he walks past the living room and towards their bedroom.

“Kakashi, are you already as–”

Obito stops in the doorway, fingers paused at the hem of his shirt as he takes in the sight in front of him. There, sprawled out on the bed on his stomach, is Kakashi. The man’s silver hair is damp, likely from a shower, and his legs are splayed obscenely wide apart. Two fingers, dripping with lube, are pumping in and out of his hole _furiously_.

But something’s not right. Obito sees the tense set of Kakashi’s jaw and the crease between his brows, and he pushes the haze of arousal aside as he strides over to the bed.

“Hey. What’s wrong?”

“Bad day,” Kakashi mutters, twisting his fingers almost viciously. “They just wouldn’t listen. Obito, I need–” He doesn’t finish his sentence, choosing instead to rise up on his knees and wriggle a third finger inside.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” Obito leans down and presses his lips to Kakashi’s temple. “Give me five minutes to shower and I’ll be right with you, okay?”

He gets a whine in response, but he doesn’t hear it, already halfway to the bathroom.

“I’m here, I’m here.”

He touches Kakashi’s wrist, heaving a sigh of relief when Kakashi extracts his fingers from his puffy hole and relinquishes his body over to Obito.

A perfunctory pump of his cock to smear some lube over it and Obito’s sliding in, balls snug against Kakashi’s taint. He drapes himself over Kakashi’s back and smiles when he feels his boyfriend’s shoulders relax.

With an arm around Kakashi’s middle, Obito manages to manoeuvre them over onto their sides, one of Kakashi’s knees held up to his chest so Obito can still fuck into that sweet heat.

“You okay?”

“Better,” Kakashi mumbles into the pillow, a hand covering the one that Obito’s got over his heart. Their fingers lace. “Thank you.”

Unlike their usual lovemaking, Kakashi stays relatively silent. That’s okay; Obito relies on small hitches in Kakashi’s breath to gauge what’s good and what isn’t, adjusting the angle until Kakashi trembles in his arms with every nudge of his cockhead into his sensitive spot.

Obito snakes his free hand down to Kakashi’s cock, spreading the precome around the head before he closes a fist around it.

“You wanna come?”

Kakashi nods, moaning softly when Obito mouths at the juncture of his jaw.

So Obito picks up his pace, fisting Kakashi’s cock to the same rhythm as he rocks into him, and it doesn’t take long until Kakashi’s spilling onto the sheets. He clenches down around Obito, whispers a _come inside me_ , and Obito can’t say no to him.

A tight groan slips out of Obito’s throat as he empties himself into Kakashi’s pliant body.

“Love you,” Kakashi manages to say, then he’s out like a light.

Obito knows from experience that Kakashi’s post-sex naps, while deep, never last for more than an hour. Despite being tired himself, he chooses to stay awake and nestled deep inside Kakashi’s relaxed hole – when Kakashi wakes, he’s going to want more.

  
He’s floating in that pleasant place between consciousness and dreams when he feels Kakashi squirm in his arms.

“Mm, you feel so good inside me,” Kakashi sighs, ass pushing back into the cradle of Obito’s hips. It’s slightly uncomfortable, Kakashi’s hole wet with Obito’s come and lube, but they get over it quickly enough.

“Yeah?” Obito rubs at his eye and nuzzles into the curve of Kakashi’s neck. “You need another orgasm? I can –”

He feels Kakashi shaking his head, then Kakashi’s easing up and off his cock. “No, it’s okay. You’re tired, I can tell. I’m just gonna clean us up and we’ll go to bed, okay?”

Obito hums, listening to the sounds of Kakashi pattering into the bathroom and the faucet turning on. Kakashi makes quick work of the small mess they’ve made, and it isn’t long until Obito has him in his arms again.

Wordlessly, they settle into the same position and Obito nudges his half-hard cock back into Kakashi’s hole. He’ll likely slip out some time into the night, but if this makes Kakashi relax, then Obito will do this every night if he has to.

The lights turn off. He kisses the back of Kakashi’s head.

“Sleep well, Kashi.”

The last thing he hears before he dozes off is a quiet, “Love you so much.”


End file.
